xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
High Entia History
High Entia History is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located at the Sororal Statues in Satorl Marsh, between Dunban and Melia at purple affinity. Introduction Dunban: Those statues... Am I right in thinking they are of High Entia origin? Melia: They are indeed. These are the Sororal Statues. They depict twin goddesses representing order and justice. Dunban: A treacherous place to erect them. Melia: This place was once used for our Coming-of-Age Ceremony. Gain (+8) Dunban: ''seems fitting.'' Melia: Potential successors to the throne who came of age were left here. If they survived, they could return to the capital, triumphant. Dunban: I see. So only the best specimens continued the imperial line. Ruthless but effective. Melia: That is what I was told, at least. It was probably all just a formality. Dunban: Of course. Fighting off the Satorl Guardian alone is no easy task. Melia: However, I have heard of a former ruler who did see the task through. Dunban: ''half-[[Homs] like you?]'' Melia: Very astute, Dunban. Not a pleasant fact, but still true. Dunban: I find it ironic. Goddesses of order and justice looking down with biased gazes. Melia: Still, I can understand why the ceremony was necessary. It must have been the only way to secure the people’s trust. Dunban: The same reason you faced the Tomb, right? Melia: ... Dunban: Calm yourself, Melia. Whenever you feel afraid, know that we’re here to protect you. Melia: I know, Dunban. You saved my life at the Tomb. I will never forget the debt I owe you and the others. Net 0 (+4, -4) Dunban: ''seems fitting.'' Melia: Potential successors to the throne who came of age were left here. If they survived, they could return to the capital, triumphant. Dunban: I see. So only the best specimens continued the imperial line. Ruthless but effective. Melia: That is what I was told, at least. It was probably all just a formality. Dunban: Of course. Fighting off the Satorl Guardian alone is no easy task. Melia: However, I have heard of a former ruler who did see the task through. Dunban: ''adventurous one, no doubt.'' Melia: The participant has no choice in participating. Dunban: Then it sounds as if they were simply being led to their death. Melia: There must have been a reason for conducting the ceremony. Something that made it necessary in that particular case. Dunban: Are you suggesting... this High Entia was of mixed blood? Melia: Yes. The ceremony must have been needed to gain the people’s trust. Just as I faced the Tomb. Dunban: Does this place remind you of the Tomb? Melia: Yes. Of the hardship I faced there. And the friends that saved my life. I am forever grateful to you all. Net 0 (-4, +4) Dunban: ''Here?!'' Melia: Yes, here! What are you trying to suggest?! This site is a stunning example of High Entia architectural skill. Dunban: I can’t deny that. Melia: Oh no...! Dunban: What’s wrong, Melia? Melia: Each statue is supposed to have an ether crystal on its chest. But one of them is missing! Dunban: Thankfully, the other statue’s crystal is still present. Melia: I wonder what happened... Dunban: ''it was stolen.'' Many people with dubious reputations travel through here. Melia: I have heard of such people. I don’t suppose we’ll ever see it again... Dunban: Why don’t you replace it? Melia: You’re right, Dunban. The twin goddesses of order and justice must look their part. Dunban: Order and justice, huh? I am sure they’d be happy if you were to help them out. Loss (-8) Dunban: ''Here?!'' Melia: Yes, here! What are you trying to suggest?! This site is a stunning example of High Entia architectural skill. Dunban: I can’t deny that.' ' Melia: Oh no...! Dunban: What’s wrong, Melia? Melia: Each statue is supposed to have an ether crystal on its chest. But one of them is missing! Dunban: Thankfully, the other statue’s crystal is still present. Melia: I wonder what happened... Dunban: ''might have fallen off.'' Melia: I have my doubts that such a thing is possible... Dunban: Perhaps it was due to a flaw in the construction. Even the wise and skilled High Entia must have their off days. Melia: Spare me your sarcasm, Dunban. Even if you are correct. Dunban: Why don’t you replace the crystal? Bring the sisters back to glory! I’m sure you’re up to the task. Melia: That is not a bad idea. What one sister has, the other craves. And we cannot have that! Category:Satorl Marsh Heart-to-Hearts Category:Dunban Heart-to-Hearts Category:Melia Heart-to-Hearts